


First for Everything

by Miso



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, M/M, Pre-Canon, also idk what the fuck lube 1870s cowboys woulda used so just as a reminder spit as lube? bad, dutch learns he has a new kink, this is young!dutch and hosea just so yall know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Dutch finds out about a kink he didn't realize he had.





	First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOOOOOOOKAY its 3 am and im sleepy as hell but i wrote this instead of going to bed. fun fact: hosea was dutch's first sexual partner and the person who made him realize he had a breeding kink. this particular little kink of dutch's has been a hot topic on the blue hell website lately so i had to do a take on it (ps the conaway boy mentioned is an oc of mine, wyatt conaway, who miiiiiiiight appear in a future fic if im not too lazy to write it :P)

Dutch liked to think of himself as a man in charge of his own life. He'd always taken fate into his own hands, refused to let the powers that be decide for him. If he had, he thought, he probably never would have met Hosea. He would still be in Cloud Falls. He never would have kissed that redheaded Conaway boy, never would've gotten caught, never would have been thrown out. In retrospect, being caught was the best thing that could've happened to him, really.

All that "I'm in charge" bluster flew out the window when it came to sex, though. The first time he and Hosea had fallen into bed together, he was nervous- he'd never known anyone besides himself in a Biblical sense, and even then he'd never gotten more adventurous than maybe accidentally brushing a hand a little too far south of his balls once in a while- but Hosea had allayed those fears expertly. Even desperate, panting, his length hard and pulsing against Dutch's, Hosea had kissed him- gentle, slow, reassuring- and whispered, "I've got you. Just tell me if you need me to stop."

And tell him he did, repeatedly, but Hosea never reacted poorly (outside of mild frustration when Dutch whimpered for him to stop when he was almost fully sheathed inside him, gritting his teeth and letting out a groan so visceral Dutch swore he could have come from the sound of it alone). He stopped, and he peppered his lover's face with kisses and caressed his body, everywhere he could reach, whispering soft reassurances and praise to him. "You're doing so good, baby, god, you take it like a champ. Just breathe. I'm not gonna hurt you," Hosea had breathed into Dutch's ear, barely wincing even as Dutch's nails scraped down his back and drew blood or when Dutch practically screamed when Hosea's cock brushed over a spot he didn't even know he had, a spot that made his head spin and his vision go blank for a moment. The headboard- and Hosea's back- were maps of scratches and claw marks by the time Dutch finally, finally came with a sharp yelp and long groan, his toes curling for lack of any other outlet for the pleasure. Hosea answered him with a guttural growl before pulling out and spending himself on Dutch's stomach, panting and shuddering. The searing heat on his skin was an incredible feeling, but the sticky mess afterward? It was a nightmare. He wanted to personally apologize to whatever unfortunate laundress had to deal with the sheets the next morning, wondered if the hotel would send after 'Tacitus Kilgore' to pay for the headboard and quilt they'd ruined.

They never did.

Dutch wasn't sure how he'd gone nearly twenty-one years without being touched by another man like that. His nerves had sang and every single part of him felt like he had been set alight, on fire in the most pleasant way. It felt amazing, primal and composed at once, so right there was no way it could possibly be wrong. That night, as he'd been halfway between sleep and wakefulness, Dutch had felt Hosea's fingers gently stroke through his mussed, sweaty hair, and lips meet his forehead. "I love you," a soft voice, husky with sleep and the remnants of arousal, murmured to him. "Sleep tight."

The next morning, Dutch returned that 'I love you.' He couldn't imagine not doing it. He did love Hosea- he had since he first laid eyes on him, all sharp angles and blue eyes- and for the first time in memory, those three words felt right on his lips, not like a foreign phrase he had to force himself to say.

The saloon in Armadillo was a thriving night spot. In the middle of the New Austin desert, a bit between Tumbleweed and Blackwater, it was the only place to stop and get a room for the night, to have a nightcap and a meal before sleeping in a real bed instead of under the stars with all the scorpions, spiders, and venomous snakes. Posing as a couple of poor, down-on-their-luck workers that couldn't afford separate rooms stopped most people from asking too many questions when Dutch and Hosea disappeared up the stairs to the same room.

Shutting and locking the door, Dutch made a quiet noise of surprise that Hosea could only describe as a squeak when he was pressed up against it, the knob digging into the small of his back. Their lips met in a hungry, desperate kiss, Hosea's hands already working at unbuttoning Dutch's vest and shirt. "Jesus," Dutch mumbled, though not without sliding a hand up Hosea's waistcoat in turn, "You want somethin' from me, Mr. Matthews?"

"Shut up," Hosea answered, licking his lips as he disrobed his lover. "God, I just... couldn't get you off my mind today, Dutch. Wanted you since this morning in Rathskeller Fork..." Their clothes left a trail from the door to the bed and the pair tumbled onto it, Hosea with his hands on Dutch's shoulders to pin him there. "Shoulda taken you there and then..."

"Mmh. Why didn't you?" Dutch asked teasingly, purring as Hosea nipped at his neck, scratchy stubble tickling his skin. Hosea shot him a glare, the kind of look only rich blue eyes could send someone, and Dutch shuddered a little.

"I think we both know why. You..." Hosea bit at Dutch's collarbone, gently, and Dutch whimpered. "Cannot keep your mouth shut for the life of you." He stroked a hand down Dutch's chest and to his cock, rubbing gently, slowly, teasingly. "You want me inside you?"

"Mmhm..." Dutch swallowed a moan when Hosea's thumb brushed over the head of his cock. "I... I want you to fuck me."

"One time, and he's begging me for more." Hosea smirked and moved his kisses further south, pausing to tease Dutch's nipples with his tongue (and wrench a gasp from him) before moving down his chest and stomach to his crotch. His chin bumped against Dutch's cock- an unexpected but not entirely unpleasant reminder to watch where he was going, he supposed- and he pulled back a second to stroke his lover's length, soft breath teasing over the reddened helmet. "Look at you. You're already desperate."

"Y-you do terrible things to me, Hosea," Dutch responded. He gasped as Hosea licked a long stripe up the length of his cock, his legs trembling. "Ffffuck..."

"Mm. You taste good, you know? My beautiful darling." Hosea gently gripped Dutch's thighs and pushed his legs up a little, though, earning a soft, confused sound from him. "But you know your dick isn't what I'm interested in."

Then there was a wet tongue on his entrance, and Dutch yelped in surprise before quickly slamming a hand over his mouth. He squirmed and made muffled sounds of pleasure behind his palm, Hosea wrapping his arms around Dutch's legs in an attempt to keep him in place. "Hosea, god, Hosea, s-stop, stop for a second!"

Pulling back and quirking an eyebrow, Hosea looked up at his partner, who was still trembling a little. "You alright?"

"M'fine," Dutch answered, "I just... god, keep that up and I'm gonna come, and-"

"That's the point."

"... I thought you wanted to-"

"I do." Hosea moved back up Dutch's body, coaxing his legs up again so his ankles were resting on Hosea's shoulders. "I do. But this ain't about me. It's about you." Hosea reached between them, stroked Dutch's cock softly. "I want to make you feel good."

"Then fuck me." There was no hesitation in Dutch's reply. He bit his lip as the head of Hosea's cock brushed against his hole, briefly tangling his fingers into the sheets. "H-hang on, hang on..." he began, almost urgently, before Hosea chuckled a little and shook his head.

"You really think I'd do that to you, beautiful? I'm not tryin' to hurt you. You know the drill. This is gonna be kind of gross."

He spit into his palm and stroked his own dick a few times. Moving forward and again pressing the tip of his cock against Dutch's ass, Hosea paused. "Ready?"

"Mmmhm...." Dutch stroked himself as Hosea pushed into him, gasping as he was breached and taking a deep breath to force himself to relax. "Shhhhhhit. Never gonna get used to that..."

"You will," Hosea murmured, holding still for a second to give Dutch time to adjust. "Lemme know when I can move."

"Move."

And move he did, thrusts gentle and shallow at first. Dutch moaned and let his head fall back against the pillows, panting quietly. "Fuck, Hosea... shit, s'good..."

Hosea just made a soft grunting noise to acknowledge Dutch spoke to him, trying to maintain a steady rhythm, his breath already coming in ragged heaves. "So goddamn _tight_ , Dutch... relax a little, I don't want to hurt you..."

"You ain't hurtin' me... god, please, go faster..." Dutch gasped when Hosea, without complaint, obeyed his command and thrust faster, deeper, harder. He still wasn't used to the sheer length of Hosea's dick; he wasn't blessed with girth, and Dutch was honestly grateful for that. If he was long _and_ thick, he'd probably break him. He was already losing control of his voice. "Ah, fuck, fuck, yes... deeper... please... d-don't hold back, Hosea, I can... hhhhhhhah, shit, I can take it!"

"You sure, dearest?" Hosea asked, furrowing his brow a little. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't.... I-ah!-I'll tell you if you do, Hosea, please..."

"... Alright. You asked for it."

Hosea slammed into him, and Dutch howled. His eyes went wide for a moment, then he clawed at the bedsheets, gasping and moaning with every thrust. Hosea winced, thanking God that the saloon below was busy and loud. At least people wouldn't hear him. All the same, he reached down and stroked Dutch's cheek. "Shhhh, big cat, we ain't alone..."

"Nnh! I-I'm s-s-sorry, it's- aaah! F-feels so goddamn _good_!" Dutch's cock twitched desperately, standing at attention from the patch of black curls at his crotch, and he reached down with one hand to stroke himself. "Hosea, Hosea, god, yes, please, don't stop, baby, don't stop!" he babbled, sweat dripping from his body and dampening the sheets under him. Hosea batted Dutch's hand away from his dick and took over, stroking in time with his thrusts, gritting his teeth and trying to think about baseball to avoid coming when Dutch moaned his name, desperate and needy. Nothing sounded better than his name tumbling off Dutch's lips, especially when followed by a waterfall of praise, begging, or both. "Hosea, god, yes, Hosea, more, please" sounded better than music, better than anything Hosea had ever heard before.

Hosea was so lost in his thoughts that orgasm hit him like a freight train, and he responded only to his body's reflexes. He growled, gripped Dutch's legs white-knuckle, drove himself into him to the hilt, and came hard inside him, panting heavily.

Dutch didn't entirely realize what was going on until he felt Hosea's cock pulse inside him. Then he pushed in, balls deep, and Dutch felt a flood of something wet and white-hot fill him. It took a moment for it to sink in. _He just came inside me._

It was the most intensely erotic feeling Dutch could imagine, feeling every pulse and throb as Hosea filled him with his seed, and his own cock twitched and throbbed as he came over his stomach, panting and whimpering softly. Hosea lay down atop his partner, sighing with relief and exhaustion, and the pair stayed like that for a bit, Dutch stroking his fingers through Hosea's hair.

Then Hosea gasped and moved to pull out, far too late. "Shit! Shit, Dutch, I... I didn't mean to fuckin'- why didn't you make me pull out?!"

Dutch wrapped his legs around Hosea's waist and pulled him back in, as deep as possible. " _Don't you dare._ "

"... Huh?"

"Stay... stay there. I... don't apologize, either, that was... that was so fuckin' good..." Dutch licked his lips, laying back on the mattress with his eyes closed, a pinkish flush on his face and chest and sweat on his skin. "Don't pull out. Feels amazing..."

"You... like it?"

"Mmmmhm. Not like you can knock me up. No harm, no foul." Dutch smiled, exhausted and beautiful, and Hosea felt his heart skip a beat.

For a moment, they stayed like that, Hosea's cock still inside Dutch, until Dutch sighed a little and nodded, giving Hosea the okay to pull out of him. Doing so slowly, gently, they both let out quiet gasps as Hosea's cock popped out of Dutch, a dribble of cum leaking out after him. "Goddamn," Hosea breathed, swallowing hard at the sight. "... Mine. All mine."

"Yours," Dutch confirmed, panting quietly. "I... you're never gonna pull out again."

"I'm alright with that."


End file.
